A light shield is a working structure enabling automobile headlamps to achieve an integration of high-low beams. Through switching the light shield, the conversion of high-low beams can be achieved. When the light shield is in a natural state, a low-beam pattern is presented, and when the motor is initiated to switch the light shield, a high-beam pattern is presented. In the prior art, the light shield of the dual-light reflector of the left support and that of the right support cannot be shared. The left support dual-light reflector corresponds to the left support light shield and the left support motor, and the right support dual-light reflector corresponds to the right support light shield and the right support motor.
The Chinese patent (publication no.: CN207407291U) discloses a novel light-shielding structure used for a dual-light reflector, which comprises a clamp holder, a shield movably arranged on the clamp holder, and a motor for driving the shield to move. The moving track of the shield coincides with the telescopic track of the main shaft of the motor. The clamp holder at least comprises a holder body, and a pair of limiting movable blocks that are symmetrically arranged on the holder body. The shield is clamped between the pair of limiting movable blocks, and when being driven by the motor, moves up and down along its vertical axis direction. However, although the aforesaid technical solution solves the problem that the light shield of the dual-light reflector of the left support and that of the right support cannot be shared, the shield is fixed by utilizing the limiting movable blocks that are clamped at the two sides of the shield, resulting in the structural abrasion of the edge of the limiting movable blocks or the light shield, or the failure of control of the light shield due to reasons such as an imprecise placement of the movable blocks. Under such circumstances, the switching of the high-low beams cannot be achieved.